Disaster Strikes
by peanut0565
Summary: CTU is bombed...
1. The Bombing

**Disaster Strikes**

**Authors' Note:** i own nothing of 24, as usual, just me exerting my cruelity, with something a little more...original instead of these what-if stories ive been doing lately...enjoy...'

**Summary:** CTU is bombed...

**Chapter 1: The Bombing**

It had been a year since that horrid day, where the senator, now president was nearly assasinated. Jack Bauer, the hero of that day, served his country, but at a great lost. The lost of his wife, Teri. Though his daughter Kim, helped him through it. She was alot better at dealing with the grief then he was. She had accepted the fact that her mother had died, and moved on. Jack on the other hand through himself into a guilted depression. He isolated himself for 3 months, sheilding from everyone, even Kim. Finally she had gotten through to him though, and was able to talk him back into going back to CTU. Saying he was made for doing that, serving his country.

He had finally returned to CTU after nearly 11 months of depression. Finally back on his own feet, he had delt with the grief, with the help of his daughter, and was finally moving on. Though he swore if he saw Nina again, no one would stop him from killing her, no one. Jack came back to CTU just 1 month ago. George Mason, now the director of CTU, started him off with the basics again, just paper work, analyzing stuff. Mason did not like Jack that much, and he made it very clear to Jack that he didnt like him.

This particular day started out just like any other for Jack. He had gotten up, gotten dressed and went to work. He arrived at his desk on time at 7:00am. As usual, he started to get bored of this same routine, though it only had been a month. He felt like he was not doing his most, 'i use to be the director of CTU, and look now, im just analyzing stuff...' he would think to himself on occasion, basically everyday. He knew very well that he wouldnt get back up the ladder quickly, especially with Mason around.

"Morning Jack" Tony said. Tony Almeida would always stop by Jacks' station in the morning. He was one of a few friends Jack still had when he had returned. They knew each other very well, Jack knew if he could trust anyone in that god forsaken building, it was Tony.

"Hey Tony, Hows it going?" Jack replied with the same response he used everyday. This is how they would start the day, with some idle chit-chat then move on with their work. On occasion, after work they would go out to a bar, and have a few laughs. At first it was almost every night, but now it had gotten less and less. Tony had finally asked Michelle out, at first he didnt have the confidence, but with a little help from Jack he was able to finally put his shyness aside, and ask her out. And now they were going steady. Jack was happy for them, they seemed to really be in love.

"All good my man, how bout yourself?" Tony seemed rather cheerful this morning, more so then others. He and Michelle must have had a date last night, Jack figured.

"Good, I guess we should get to work about now eh? Before Mason comes down and unleashes hell" Jack smirked. He always joked around with Tony, on how the fact that George hates him so much. Jack always thought it was jealously, or something like that. George was always on his case, about everything.

"Yea man, talk with you later?" Tony chuckled heading towards his station.

"Of course" Jack smiled sitting down at his station, flipping on his computer.

He worked rather effeciently for about an hour, without any major distractions. He picked up his phone to call Mason and give him the usual update on things. He raised it to his ear to only get silence, no dial tone even. He pulled the phone away in confusion. He pressed the button to hang up, and put the phone to his ear again. Still nothing. 'Thats odd..' He thought to himself. He hung up the phone and stood up.

He sauntered over to Tony's station.

"Hey Tony, Does your phone work?" He asked. Tony looked up from his computer screen and Tony gave a confused look, wondering why he was asking that question.

"It should..." He mumbled, picking up his phone. No dial tone. He repeated the same action Jack had done to his phone, only to find it was dead too.

"Thats odd..." Tony said hanging up his phone.

"My phone was the same way" Jack spoke, seeing Tonys' phone was dead too. He figured everyone's was.

"Somethings going on" Jack said.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion. The whole floor shook violently. Jack saw a firey ball of flames and debris come hurling towards him, he fell backwards. That was the last thing he remembered, he blacked out as soon as his head hit the floor.


	2. Hell

**Authors' Note: **Hey everyone, ok chapter 1 was kind of like a prolouge type thing, and now im gonna start from there with like POVs and such...just to do something different for once...', i wish i could read the dam reviews for this, i really want too, it says i have 3, but of course i cant read any of them...its like since June 10th and after i cant read any recent ones since then...its really kinda pissing me off, i wanna read the dam comments...alright calms down im better now...so ill reply to all the reviews once i can READ them...alright? enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Hell**

_Jacks' POV_

Am I dead? No, Im in too much pain to be dead. What happened? Ok last thing I remember was going over to Tonys' work station, and asking him about the phones. Then there was a loud explosion, I fell down when the floor was shaking so violently. Thats all i remember. It must have been a bomb. That would explain why the phones were dead when I tried to call George with updates, but how long had they been dead? Something bigger then bombing CTU must be going on. Those people propably just wanted to get CTU out of the way, then they would propably do something terrible to the country, or the president. And we wouldnt be able to stop them. Yes that must be it.

I have to get up, open my eyes, get the survivors out of here, and figure out what is going on. I want to open my eyes, but they seemed to be held down by something invisible. Pain is screaming through every nerve in my body. I am having trouble breathing, its hot in here. Smoke has surrounded me. I finally slowly open my eyes, they water instantly from the heat and smoke that filled the area. I cough some to keep too much smoke from coming in. I glance around, talk about a literal definition of 'hell'. Everything i see is on fire. I glance down at what i can see of my body, o shit my arm had caught on fire, and it was creeping up my left arm to my chest. I inhale quickly as much as I can and force myself to roll over. Stop, drop, roll. A tool they teach you in elementary school. Of course im lucky i was already on the ground, so i just rolled back and forthe on the concrete. The fire on my body went out. Though it still felt like it was on fire. I visually saw the flames go out as I rolled. I got to my hands and knees, figuring it was more smoke filled the higher you were. Basic fire knowledge. I glance around, everything is so smoggy i can barely see anything through the smoke and flames.

"Tony..." I call out to Tony, to see if hes responsive, he should be near me. I crawl slowly, coughing the whole way. Moving my hands along the ground, like a blind person, searching for any living soul. Finally I feel a hand. I run my hand up long its arm, to its neck. I check for a pulse. Its there. I look into the eyes, the face, taking it all in. It was Tony. I searched to find that his legs were trapped under his desk, which had apparently toppled over him. He was trapped. He looked unconcious as well. I moved to the desk and tried to lift it off him. The desk is too heavy for me to lift by myself, if i wasnt injuried, and wasnt under these circumstances maybe i would propably be able to move the desk, but at the current circumstances, no i couldnt. I continued to try anyways, on some small hope id be able to do the impossible and free my friend.

I heard a muffled moan of pain. I glanced around to see Michelle. She was staggering towards me. She had blood freely flowing down the side of her face, along with a few burns here and there, down her right side.

"Jack!" She called out to me. I hold my hand out for her to grab. As she did i forced her down to her knees. She was coughing violently, as i was, from all the smoke.

"Stay low to the ground..." I huffed.

"Everyone else is dead..." She replied to me, after coughing some more. "I was looking for you and Tony...also an exit..." She continued.

"I found Tony...I need your help to get this off him!" I said pointing to Tony then the desk that had trapped his legs down.

"Is he dead?" Michelle asked, staring at Tony's still form.

"No, but he will be if we dont get him out of her quickly" I coughed again. Michelle nodded and shuffled quickly over to the otherside of the desk.

"On Three!" I shouted to her.

_Michelles' POV_

I was having a normal day like any other. Then I heard the explosion, and the floor shaking below me. I had fallen backwards out of my chair, and then i felt flames and debris blow violently past me, I had blacked out then. I had awoken coughing violently, feeling like shit. But before i thought about my own injuries i thought about Tony. Sweet Tony, I hoped he was alright. I stood up amungst the burning floor. Things were barely visable, everything was on fire, and it was hotter then blazes in there. I figured this was hell. Or as close to it as i would ever get. I pushed my burnt right hand over my mouth, trying to keep out as much smoke as I could. I started staggering, looking for Tony. I came apon several bodies, of course i knelt down to try and find a pulse, but i found none on any of them. I started to think the worse, when I found Jack. I let out a sigh of relief, which sounded more like a pained moan then anything. I called his name and went over to him. I pulled me down and told me to stay low to the ground. I listened to him, he usually knew the best course of action in a situation such as this. Then my eyes fell apon Tony. He was so still, he had a bad burn along his stomach, and waist. I noticed that i didnt see his legs, then i saw the object on them, it was a desk. Jack had been trying to get Tony out from under the desk, but wasnt having any luck.

"I found Tony...I need your help to get this off him!" Jack said to me just before I noticed Tony's body.

"Is he dead?" I asked in pure shock.

"No, but he will be if we dont get him out of her quickly" Jack said. I nodded, then quickly crawled over to the otherside of the desk.

"On Three!" I heard Jack shout at me.

"One...Two...Three!" Jack shouted out the numbers, then we pulled the desk off Tony. I let go of the desk after it was away from Tony, Jack did as well. I coughed violently, the smoke was getting thicker. Everything was becoming blurry. I still tried to remain focused as I moved over to Tony and now Jack who was at his side. Jack had heaved Tony onto his shoulders. Clearly in pain by his facial expression. I knew he was hurt badly, I went over to him and grabbed one of Tony's arms, helping him with the weight. We both slowly got to our feet with the unconcious Tony on our backs. Jack lead the way, towards were the exit was. I was glad he knew the office so well that he could navigate his way around even if he was blindfolded. I tried to move my way around the scattered debris, mixed in with bodies. They were all gone. Everyone. Aside from her, Tony, and Jack. They were the only survivors.

We stopped all the sudden. Jack did i mean. I looked over to him, He was looking up at Mason's office. It looked like it was about to collapse. I knew then what he was thinking.

"I have to go get him" I heard him say as he moved Tony to completely on my shoulders.

"Get out of here now" He instructed me. I stared at him, what on earth is he doing, i wondered. I knew how much he hated Mason, and how much Mason hated him. Why not just leave him. Hes propably dead anyways. Of course Jack propably thought differently, dam his self-righteous ideals, and his training. Yea when your in the army they drill the idea into your head of which no man is left behind. But if he goes up there, the office will surely collapse, and he will kill himself as well.

"But Jack..." I started, but stopped as soon as i saw he was off, bounded for Georges' office. I sigh heavily, starting to move towards the exit again, knowing full well if i went back for him, me and Tony would be dead as well. I huff making my way outside. Outside, finally. Fresh air hits me like a ton of bricks as I collapse to my knees right there, Im so tired. I lay Tony down beside me. Medics and Firemen ambush the both of us. They loaded the both of us onto stretchers, and lead us a safe distance away from the building. Which was the parking lot next to the building. There was another survivor, thankfully. I see Milo. He was the only other that had escaped apparently. Everyone else must be dead. I glance up at the building, hoping Jack will get out safely. The whole building is on fire, there is a part of it that was missing as well, looks like a small chunk of it had broken away, on the floor that everyone was on. What a disaster, who would do such a thing.

"Jacks still in there! You have to go get him!" I told one of the firemen.

"We are doing everything we can ma'am" He answered me.

_Jacks' POV_

I was helping Michelle carry Tony out, when i caught glimpse of the CTU directors' office. It was just barely intact, looking like it would collapse any moment. Something told me i had to go up there and check to see of George was alive. Yes i hate the son of a bitch, but i dont hate him enough just to leave him to die, if hes alive, like this. I am not that kind of person. Plus its my training, they drilled no man is left behind, in my head from the very beginning. And they are right no man should be left behind. And i am not going to leave him behind.

"I have to go get him" I said to Michelle, pushing Tony on her fully, as gently as i could.

"Get out of here now!" I nearly shouted at her, then headed off towards Georges' office.

I didnt look back, I hope Michelle listened to me. Please Listen to me Michelle, I know what I am doing. I made it to the stairs looking up at them. This was going to be dangerous, they looked like they were going to collapse at any moment. I slowly and carefully make my way up the steps.

"George? George are you up here?" I call out.

Of course hes up there, this was where I had saw him last. So he had to be still up here. I continued to make my way slowly up the steps, calling out Georges name, in between coughs. It was getting harder to see, everything was getting fuzzy. I felt light headed, i figured it was due to the fact of the lack of real oxygen in the air. It was mostly smoke by now. I finally make to the top of the steps and enter the office. It felt very unstable. It was rocking back and forthe. I felt so uneased by it, I searched the office.

Finally my eyes laid apon the fallen CTU Director. I drop to my knees beside him. I put two fingers to his neck. Theres a pulse. I smile slightly, at least my instinct was correct on this. I pushed him onto my shoulders and started for the door.

I didnt get very far until i felt the ground give out from under me. I fell with the rest of the office into a heap on the ground. I was consumed by darkness then.

_Kims' POV_

I awoke as usual at 7:30 am. Dad had already gotten up and gone off to work, so I was home alone. I got up and got dressed. I went to the living room, instantly flipping on the tv to the news station. As usual, i walk off into the kitchen. I make myself some coffee. The same old routine.

I enter the living room again with a mug of coffee in my hand. I was taking a sip of my coffee as I glanced quickly at the TV.

'The Counter Terrorist Unit Building has been bombed by an unknown source...' The reporter said. I stared at the image on the screen for a minute, taken over by total shock. The building that my father worked at was engulfed in flames. No. Dad. No! I hadnt even realized I dropped my mug, as it shattered with contact of the floor, spilling everywhere. I bolted at the door faster then i ever thought possible. My heart is beating wildly. Please be ok Dad! Please! I jump into my green jeep and almost sped all the way towards the CTU building. Fearing the worse. Hoping that my fears wouldnt come true. I hadnt realized silent tears were running down my face already.

_Tonys' POV_

Ok last thing I remember was talking with Jack. The phones were dead for some reason. I found that very odd. Why would the phones be dead. Then there was a huge explosion, everything went black after that. My head hurts like hell, along with my mid-section. I allow my eyes to open slowly, only to be greeted by the painful sensation of the natural light of the sun. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly.

"Tony!" I hear Michelle. I sigh in relief, at least she made it out as well. I dared myself and opened my eyes again, the painful sensation was less, more bearable this time. I slowly move my head over to Michelles' face. Shes hurt. My heart aches, I hate to see her hurt. I love her so much, I couldnt protect her. When I should have. She is smiling weakly at me, as the medic is putting some bandages on her wounds. Luckily she just has some minor burns and cuts. I glance down at my body. My whole mid-section is laid thick with bandages. Both of my legs are in splints as well, what happened?

"Im so glad your awake..." Michelle said. I look over to her again. Silent tears were running down her cheeks. Tears of Joy, at the fact i am awake. She really loves me. And I her.

"Did anyone else survive?" I asked finally.

"Jack did, but he stayed inside, to search for any more survivors..." Michelle answered. I sighed heavily, just the thing Jack would do. Put everyone's lives before his own. Sometimes I wonder if he even values his life at all.


	3. Pain

**Authors' Note: **alright i found a way to read the dam reviews, though its not on the dam site, well not showing i realized i get emails showing what the people say in them, thankfully...o.o whatever, catchin up time for review answerin timeee, o other side note, if any of you have realized this, i swear in almost every one of my fanfics i have a chapter titled pain in like each one, lol

**Mav32: **yea im sorta stealin your way of writing for this story, just because i like that way, i use to do it myself, then i quit, then i figured id give it another go, so yea ' glad you like it, yea im workin on the hole right now, but this idea kept in my mind until i friggin wrote it down, its too good of an idea to pass it up!

**Amy: thanks, **yea my alternate season 2 i wont be afraid to put the romance in there if needed, if i can go without it i shall though ' not a romantic writer much ye know?

**Jack-Rocks: **Chapter 1: yea thanks, yea i wanted Jack to have at least 1 friend threw the whole thing, lol Tony is the main man mateeee, lol thanks for the stuff glad you like the cliffhanger

Chapter 2: yea going for intensity here, o come on i love Jack for his self righteousness...seriously...' lol, so patriotic, i love it man, oo and thanks yea i like the more personal affect the POVs have, thanks

**Chapter 3: Pain**

_Jacks' POV_

Alright I am awake, again. This time the pain is more immense then before. Dam that office, the floor gave out under me! How did i not know that was going to happen. It was obvious! Clear as day, but no i had to go back and get George. Hes propably dead now, and im propably going to be joining him soon. I try and move, then I realize I cant. Im pinned down. Underneath everything. I have this odd feeling, or the absense of feeling I guess is a better explanation. I cant feel my right hand. Its like its like its gone. I open my eyes to more blackness. Im completely covered by the debris of the office floor, and other stuff, thats whats pinning me down. I cant breathe under here. I need to get out. Now. My thoughts go back to the fact taht i cant feel my right hand, hell I cant feel anything past the elbow, thats just strange. I just feel the massive pain in the elbow, nothing further. I twist my left hand around, i can move that one. Slowly i start to dig my way out from under the debris, just using the left hand.

I finally see the light of the fire still dancing in the building. I inhale the smokey air, it hurts. I think nearly every single one of my ribs are propably broken now. I can just barely breathe, but I know I have to get out of there. Now, I must know who had done this. They will pay, for all this meaningless destruction. The destruction on innocent lives, thats what they have done. They have killed many innocent people already today, and are propably planning on doing so much more. I must stop them before they take this any farther.

I strain for another breathe of smokey air as I hear a voice.

"Jack Bauer! Can You hear me!" Someone is calling for me. I try to answer, but it only comes out as a moan of pain, mixed in with coughing. The being apparently heard me as it was now hovering over me. I saw his blurry outline signal for more people to come to this area. I just stare at him, coughing. He presses a oxygen mask to my face, clean oxygen. Though its refreshing, it hurts like none other to breathe. I can only assume hes a firefighter. The others come towards me, and dig me out of the mess, the one keeps holding the oxygen mask to my face.

"We are going to get you out of here! Just stay with me" I just barely hear him, im in so much pain, my heart is just throbbing, along with my head. But i try and stay awake as he tells me too, and nod slowly so he knows I heard him. I feel more pain as they lift me onto a portable stretcher, after clearing me out of the heap. My thoughts drift back to earlier, about my hand, i glance over to it, its pitch black. It looked dead, I closed my eyes in pain. It was burnt to the point where they propably wouldnt be able to save it, and just ambutate it off. I glance at the rest of my body, everything is dark, from the sut and the ashes. They pull me out of the building, as im doing my best not to go back to the dark abyss which is unconciousness. Though I really would like to, being there would mean i wouldnt have to feel this agony that i find myself in now.

_Michelles' POV_

I was waiting impatiently with Tony as we watched a small team of 3 firefighters go into the blazing building. I asked them if me and Tony could stay back and wait for them to bring Jack out, they respected our wishs thankfully. I also had grown close to Jack, of course it was Jack who gave Tony the courage to ask me out. I had been waiting for him to act apon his feelings from the beginning, knowing he felt the same way I did about him. I had become friends with Jack, even closer friends now because he was Tonys' best friend, and Tony liked to hang out with Jack quite a bit, and of course nearly the everytime he would bring me along. I liked hanging out with those 2, they always had a great time together, and i did as well.

Finally after a few minutes, which felt like an eternity, they brought Jack out on a portable stretcher. The one firefighter was holding the oxygen mask he had over Jacks' face. His chest was rising and falling unsteadily, also with gasps of pain each time, he was having trouble breathing, I knew that for certain. And it propably wasnt due to the fact of the smoke alone, he must have broken a rib or two to start breathing like that. I nearly gasped at his form.

I approached him, leaving Tonys' side. I knew Tony would have come too if it were not for his legs. Jack was alot worse then when I had first left him. I shouldnt have left him. I should have just dragged him out of there if I had too. His face and clothing were all charred back with sut and ashes. His right arm was totally black, 3rd degree burns covered the whole hand stretching as far back as the elbow. It looked as if it was dead, already. It also looked like he had 2nd and 3rd degree burns stretching over his whole right arm, onto his chest, and right side. I watched the medics switch the oxygen masks on him. His glazed over stare turned to me. I smiled weakly, i wanted to hold his hand, and squeeze it gently to reassure him. But i feared it would cause more pain then comfort.

Instead I just bent down to his ear and whispered, "Everythings going to be fine" trying to be comforting. Though i doubt that would help much. They loaded up onto the first ambulence and took off. I went back to the 2nd ambulence, as they were loading Tony onto it. Milo had already climbed in. Milo, being a gentlement held his hand out to help me into the ambulence. I smiled weakly and accepted his offer, he pulled me up into the ambulence and then I sat down by Tony's side, holding his hand.

_Tonys' POV_

They gave me morphine to help with the pain. Michelle had begged them to let us stay until they brought Jack out. She and I both had to make sure he was out before we left, we just had to. There was no other way around it. Michelle stayed by my side as we waited for the team of firefighters to come back. I hope Jack isnt to badly hurt, we are going to need him to help us get to the bottom of the whole attack. There is something much larger going on i figured, he propably knows it too.

Finally after a few minutes the firefighters carried Jack out on a portable stretcher. Shit. He looks like shit. This isnt going to be good, hell by the way hes breathing alone isnt a good sign. He isnt going to be much help i bet. Im worried now, how bad he really is. Michelle went over to him, I would have joined her. If I could stand that is, but the sad fact is I couldnt. The desk that toppled over me must have broken both my legs at once. This will be one hell of a long recovery process. Not just for me, but for everyone who survived. Jack seemed alot worse off then I. If he was anyone else besides Jack Id be worried if he would be able to pull through. But this is Jack we are talking about, he is a fighter, he will pull through this. I know it. Though it still pains me greatly to see him in that state.

They loaded him up into the first ambulance as they were starting to load me into the other. Milo hopped in before they started to load me. Once I was settled in, Milo pulled Michelle up into the ambulence. Milo and Michelle were not injuried that badly, just a few burns here and there, mostly minor first degree ones, with a second degree burn here and there, them two would be fine the medics said, after treating their burns. Once we were all in, we were off, following the other ambulence to the LA County General Hostipal.

_Jacks' POV_

Once I was pulled out of that burning building, Michelle approached me. Good she listened to me. I move my eyes over to her. I wish I could say something to here, but talking at the moment would just burn off what precious energy I have left. The darkness is already threatening to consume me. And I will let it after awhile. I glance past Michelle to see Tony on a stretcher, along with Milo. Good, someone beside me, Tony and Michelle made it out. Im glad it was Milo too, he is the best analyzt we have at CTU. I feel bad though, I couldnt save George. Yes I hated him, but I didnt want him to die. Im sorry George, I failed you, man.

They load me up into the first ambulence and then I finally let myself be consumed by the darkness, again for the third time today.

_Kims' POV_

I drove as fast as I could to the CTU building. I could see the smoke from miles away, which only increased my worry. For my dad, I hope hes alright. Please be alright! Im on my way Dad!

After a few more minutes, eternity to me, I finally arrived at the building, I jumped out of my car as soon as it was parked and ran to the what looked like the guy in charge. A firefighter.

"Are there any survivors!" I ask immediatly, scanning the area for medics, but found none. This only increased my concern, if it could increase any further then it was. I was on the verge of a breakdown right then and there, I hadnt even noticed i had been bitting my nails, shaking like a nervous reck.

"Yes, there were 4, they were all transported to LA County General" The firefighter told her.

"Do you know their names?" She asked, hoping her dad was one of them.

"Yes, they are Tony Almeida, Michelle Dressler, Milo (What ever his last name is...o.o), and Jack Bauer" He said. As he finished with my fathers' name, I took a deep sigh of relief. At least he was alive. Ok now I had to get my ass over to LA County General. I have to see for myself that he is alive. I jumped back into my jeep and took off. As I was driving i started to think, I forgot to ask about the conditions. Shit. What if my dad was dying! He has a knack for getting that seriously injuried. O Please Dont die on me Dad! I need you!


	4. Nation Wide

**Authors' Note: **ok new chapter everyone, hey and if i slow down a bit thats just because i just started summer school, so that means every morning, gone to me, lol for 2 weeks only though...

**AliciaFB: **no probs, thanks though

**Mav32: **oo its dessler...lol my mistake...hahahaha my bad...hehehe. and yea george is dead, go wild! lol

**bobdabuilder0804: **you really hated him didnt you? lol o and sorry man, the arms going...'

**Anonymous: **yep amutating the arm, lol yea i beat him up a bit, and yea hes a cool guy,...thanks, glad your addicted muahahaha

**Chapter 4: Nation Wide**

_Kims' POV_

I nearly got myself in an accident whilst driving to Los Angeles County General Hostipal. My nerves were nearly shot once I had parked in the underground parking lot. Dam there were alot of cars there. Seriously people! Ok Im on level...5, Christ sakes...Ok I finally found a parking spot. I jumped out of my car, quickly locking it with a press of a simple button. I sprinted towards the elevator nearly punching the button to get the elevator to here.

I wait impatiently, tapping my foot slightly. Come on Elevator! Finally I hear the ping noise it makes as the doors slide open. They are going incredibly slow i think. Finally the door is ajar enough to let me squeeze through. I poke the button going for the Lobby instantly as I enter the the elevator, then also poked the door close button, trying to speed up the time. I need to get to my Dad, cant you machines realize that! I growl in frustration as the stupid elevator inches its way up, beeping at every level. Come on, go faster! I try and keep my thinking calm, before my nerves are completely shot, but i cant help this edgyness. What if dad died! What if last night was the last time id ever see him alive and talking! No, I cant think like that. Must Think positively. Must, O great Im bitting my nails now. O I cant handle this kind of pressure anymore. I swear if hes still alive I am going to make him quit that dam job and do something less, less, dangerous! O what am I saying, I talked him back into going back to CTU. Dam, Im being a hypocrite here...

Finally the elevator doors open at the Hostipals' Lobby enterance. I nearly pow down the people infront of me, i dont really care at the moment. I need to see my dad! I sprint right to the information desk.

"May I help you?" The worker asked, slightly with a confused face. I dont blame her, I mean right now im gasping for air, after loosing it from all that running. I let my breathing calm down a bit before I answer her.

"Im looking for a Jack Bauer, I was told he was brought here" I answered her, trying to act as relaxed and calm as possible. Which is nearly impossible for me at the moment, my concern and worry is immense. It is like Im reliving that dreadful day a year ago. I cant take this shit any more. I dont give a dam if i am being a friggin' hypocrite, I am going to make him quit his dam job after this! I cant imagine what would happen if he had died, or for all I know he already is dead. I nervously look at the worker who had just recently gotten on the phone, making a call to propably the doctor that had worked on, or was still working on my father.

"How are you related to him?" The woman asked, putting her hand over the one end of the phone.

"Im his daughter!" I answer quickly, nearly shouting. My mind is so filled with concern i dropped all efforts to trying to act somewhat okay. I am not okay anyways. The woman relays the answer to the phone. The phone call ends quickly then she returns to looking at me.

"A doctor will be down in a moment to explain the situation to you, Ms. Bauer" The woman told her.

"Thank you" I reply, politely of course. She was nothing but helpful to me, and so in return i should be nothing less then polite to her.

_Tonys' POV_

Everyone had made it to the hostipal alright, they had placed Me, Michelle, and Milo, in the same room. There were 2 beds in the room, they said one was for me, and the other was for Jack. They had taken Jack to another area of the hostipal, I can only assume. I hadnt seen him since they loaded him onto the ambulence. Once we were brought to the hostipal they promptly took me to the X-ray area. They took some x-rays of my legs, then brought me to that room. Where Michelle and Milo were sitting calmly in the chairs there. They smiled as they brought me in, and transferred me to the one bed.

"Hows Jack?" I asked once I got for the most part comfortable.

"O the other one in the first Ambulence you mean?" The doctor said.

"Yes, What is his condition, Hows he doing?" I ask again.

"Ummm...I dont know at the moment, but I can find out for you, alright?" The doctor smiled kindly, after putting the IV in me, He left. I can only assume he was going to go check on Jack for us. Michelle had moved her chair over to my side and had wrapped her hand around mine as the Doctor left. I looked over to her and smiled weakly. She had brand new bandages on her wounds. She explained while I was getting X-rays of my legs, and such, She and Milo were being treated for their minor burns and cuts.

"I love you..." I say randomly, well not really randomly in my head. But it felt kind of random when I heard myself say it. Whatever though.

"I love you too..." Michelle answered back with a small grin, then kissing me on the cheek. Milo had made himself comfortable in the other chair, and was starting to snooze off. He looked really tired from even my point of view.

_Michelles' POV_

There was an uncomfortable silence after I replied to Tony, saying that I love him. The silence was interupted with that same doctor that had left to find out how Jack was, entered the room. Now with a new person behind him.

It was Kim. I didnt know her very well, but i did know that she played a big role in getting Jack to go back to CTU. She has been through so much, alot more then anyone else her age should have to go through. She seemed to handle herself very well, she was very mature for her age. Hell more mature then most adults I have meet. She smiled weakly at all of us. Her face is edged with obvious concern. Concern for her father. The whole incident must have attracted the news, and had gotten to her. That was propably how she knew.

"I thought Id bring her here, then explain to all of you the state of Mr. Bauer, which I had just found out a minute ago" The doctor started, Kim turned around and was listening intentively.

"Mr. Bauer has burns, mainly on his right arm, and right part of his upper chest. All of his ribs have been either broken, shattered, or fractured. Some of them had poked into his right lung, making it collapse. They were able to reinflat it. He is in surgery now, his right hand had been burned so badly, to the point where there was no more life in it. There was no life in any of his right forearm, so they were forced to go into surgery and amputate it. I am sorry" The doctor sighed, that wasnt the best of news, and he seemed to be genuially sorry too. O Id hate to be a doctor, I wouldnt be able to give news like that to the family members, and friends. It would just be far too hard, for an emotional person such as me.

I glance over to Kim, to see her reaction.

"He should be out of surgery in an hour they tell me..." The doctor said, and I heard the door shut, he must have left.

_Kims' POV_

What? Shit. I didnt think he would be hurt that badly. Dear lord...I dont know what to think...I hadnt realized i had started crying softly. I grab the last chair open and sit down. I just bite my nails as the doctor leaves. I didnt even hear what he had said last. I didnt hear him leave. I close my eyes, i dont think i will be able to even look at my dad. Not anymore, it will be far too painful. I mean, I dont know. I need a break. I dont want to be in this hostipal. I dont think i want to see my dad right now. Especially in this state.

I take a deep breathe then stand up. I open my eyes glancing between Michelle, and Tony. I make a quick glance to the one they all call Milo, I dont know him very well, but dad said he was the best computer analyzt they had at CTU.

"Dont tell My dad I was here..." I said. I figured it was best if he didnt know I came then left before seeing him. I wouldnt be able to explain to him, this feeling. I think its fear, yea fear, I dont want to see him in that state. Hes like all superman to me, and to see him in such a vulnerable state would propably just make me want to hurl or something. I dont think Id be able to stand it though.

"Okay..." Tony answered me, He and Michelle, both of them, were giving me a weird stare. I nodded in thanks then left. They didnt follow me to the car, Im glad. They at least respect my space some. I just need some air, anyways, ill come back...eventually...

_Jacks POV_

Ok I wake, again, at least the pain has numbed this time. I feel slightly groggy, they must have drugged me. Whatever, i dont really care at the moment, Im actually slightly relieved. Thank god for the invention of Morphine i guess...I feel a breathing mask covering my nose and mouth. I am contemplating whether or not to open my eyes, or try and drift back to sleep. I am so tired. If I open my eyes I will propably be bombarded with the brightness of the unnatural lights in the room.

I sigh, finally making up my mind, opening my eyes. Of course i am greeted by the brightness of the room. Why on earth do they have to paint the hostipal rooms all white! Its too friggin bright with the added lights. I blink several times letting my eyes adjust to the lightning, then I scan the room. I glance over at my own wounds, they did as I had expected, amputating my arm. I knew it was dead, so I wasnt really suprised byt it. Then I realized I am not the only one in the room. I see Tony is on the other bed, both his legs are in casts now. I see Michelle, sitting between the beds. I smile weakly at both of them. They didnt notice me awake yet, their eyes seemed glued to the TV. I also see Milo is slumped in another chair against the wall, he looks asleep.

I finally send my glaze over to the TV. Its CNN. They are talking about the whole CTU thing. It looks like its not just the one in Los Angeles has been hit. Theres a total of 9 CTU agencies scattered across the states. Looks like all have been hit. But theres 1 that wasnt hit, it was just recently built, well relocated to a new facility, and hardly no one outside the goverment knows about it. Its the CTU building in Minneapolis, Minnesota. The only one now that could prevent what ever disaster that will propably take place today. I could only assume that the CTU bombings are just a cover up, for something much larger going on. I figure we can still help. I mean most of our best agents survived the blast, and then theres also the night shift. And the fields' ops. team, we still have all of them. We could figure out who pulled off the bombing in LA then figure out what on earth is going on. And try and prevent it.

"We need to pull together whatever people we have left, Get to the bottom of this, before something bigger happens" I say out loud. Michelle and Tony both jerk their heads staring at me, they still hadnt realized I was awake. And that I had heard the full report on CNN.


	5. Division

**Authors' Note: ok now division is going to be brought into thisssss lol**

**Amy: thanks, ill keep going man, youll know the threat soon enough soon enough**

**AliciaFB: yes everyone on a group calling 'poor jack' o well...thanks though **

**Jack-rocks: hes not going to be doing much, neither is Tony, though i may get Michelle and Milo to go somewhere else...do some work, since they are not injuried all that badly, and yea more is coming**

**Chapter 5: Division**

_Tonys' POV_

"We need to pull together whatever people we have left, Get to the bottom of this, before something bigger happens" I hear Jack say, instantly turning my head towards him.

I didnt expect him to come around for another few hours. I mean they had just brought him in not that long ago, or had it been awhile, I dont remember. I lost track of time after Michelle had flipped the tv on to CNN. I have had my eyes glued on that ever since. Learning the new information that the CTU in Los Angeles was not the only one hit. I had began to worry what these terrorists were going to do. They already had done something rather huge by bombing the CTUs in the country, I fear the worse has yet to come. And now I know Jack and I are thinking along the same lines with our theories. Thats good.

"Hey Jack..." I smile weakly at him. I am just going to skip the whole 'how are you feeling?' portion of this conversation, its rather meaningless for the fact I propably already know his answer. Though I am relieved that he is awake now, but what he is saying will be difficult, if not impossible. I know its the right thing to do, but how do we do it is the question. I mean with only a small portion of our group left.

"How are you feeling?" Michelle asked during my pause.

"Numb..." Jack mumbles. Ok that wasnt the exact answer I was thinking he would say but whatever, at least they drugged him so he wouldnt be in pain. I could only imagine what that would be like, I shudder silently at the thought.

"How do you expect us to pull together what people we have left? Jack you do realize that we are in a hostipal and our abilities are kind of limited" I finally say what I wanted to say. I stare at Jack intentively, waiting for his answer.

"Well if we can get a hold of Division, they should be able to bring in the night shift there, and we can use their back up systems from CTU to get the secruity tapes from the past days and get the fields ops team to arrest the one who did it, and we can interogate him, etc." Jack explained his plan. Another ingenius plan from Jack Bauer. It was so simple, how could I not have known that Division is still here, and they have the back ups to the CTUs information, and everything, just incase something like this should happen. I feel stupid now.

_Michelles POV_

"We need to pull together whatever people we have left, Get to the bottom of this, before something bigger happens" I heard a voice that I didnt expect to hear for awhile, I jerked my head in the opposite direction of the tv, to see Jack. Who was wide awake and staring at the tv. He must have heard the report. This whole thing is escalading into a national problem, and at such a fast rate. Its unbelievable. Who on earth would want to kill innocent lives at such a rate as this? Who would want to kill innocent lives at all! I honestly dont get the pysche of a terrorist.

"Hey Jack..." Tony said. I knew without glancing at him he had turned his head over to Jack as well. We were both looking at him. I dont think Tony figured he would be awake so soon, at least i didnt think he would but then again this is Jack we are talking about.

"How are you feeling?" I asked while Tony had paused in his sentence, I know he propably would have asked the same question. We were both worried about him, and how he would react when he awoke. To find that his arm is missing, but he either didnt notice it, which i find rather hard to believe, or he knew it was going to be taken off before they put him under.

"Numb..." Jack had answered, glancing at me, then at Tony. I figured the doctors had drugged him with some morphine, for the pain. I was suprised that the pain alone before didnt kill him. I could only imagine that sort of pain, hell I dont even want to imagine it. I think that is why Kim left, she was afraid to see him like this. He did look pretty bad, they hadnt even cleaned off most of the ashs off of him. So he kind of looked alot darker then he would have usually, his blonde hair was a dirty black now, that was how much ash there was. And his usually fair skin was now like a dark gray mixed in with some dried blood. Now that I remember they hadnt really given any of us a chance to clean off the dirt and ashs, and the affects of the fire off of us.

"How do you expect us to pull together what people we have left? Jack you do realize that we are in a hostipal and our abilities are kind of limited" I hear Tony ask Jack. Usually Tony isnt that negative, whats up with that? Hes usually full and ready to go with Jack to do basically anything Jack asks him to do. But now its like he took a confidence hit, and now was running low.

"Well if we can get a hold of Division, they should be able to bring in the night shift there, and we can use their back up systems from CTU to get the secruity tapes from the past days and get the fields ops team to arrest the one who did it, and we can interogate him, etc." Jack explained his idea. That plan was amazingly simple, but it would work. I know it would, how does Jack come up with these plans? I always wondered that, one of these times I am going to ask him. Dam his cleverness, I am rather jealous of that. Before Tony and I could reply to this plan, agreeing with it I mean a nurse came in.

"Well Mr. Bauer, its good to see you awake" The nurse smiled going to Jack first, checking to make sure his bandages were on securely and his IV. She then moved to Tonys' side, checking his bandages and IV as well.

"Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?" The nurse asked everyone in the room, whats the point of asking it 4 times when everyone can hear it just fine and clear the first. Thats what I figured at least.

"Could I possibly make a call?" Jack asks. Hes already putting his plan into action, before anyone could say anything. Though all of us propably agree on the same thing. It is the best choice to make at our current circumstances, Even I know that.

"Of course, the phone is right there" The nurse pointed out the old style phone on the stand next to Jack.

"Thank you" Jack smiled at the nurse.

"Anything else?" The nurse asks before leaving. I shake my head.

_Jacks' POV_

"Well Mr. Bauer, its good to see you awake" The nurse entered the room right after I finished explaining my plan to Tony and Michelle. She walks over to me and checks me over, just to see that everything is going good. She then does the same to Tony.

"Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?" The nurse asks, glancing at everyone.

"Could I possibly make a call?" I ask.

"Of course, the phone is right there" The nurse pointed out the phone on the stand next to me, i glance at it, o that just made me look like an idiot. I mean blind at least, o well. I can reach it at least.

"Thank you" I smile at the nurse, not trying to show that I feel like an idiot for not noticing the phone was right next to me the whole time.

"Anything else?" The nurse asks before leaving us alone. I shake my head. Then watch her leave, closing the door behind her.

I then reach for the phone, grabbing the receiver piece with 3 fingers then punch the number in for Division with my free index finger. I then bring the phone up to my ear, its ringing. Thats good, if Division is down we are shit out of luck.

"This is Anderson" Someone answers.

"Hi, This is Jack Bauer, one of the few survivors from the bombing at CTU today, can I speak with the director?" I ask.

"Yes, of course, Just Hold on" The Anderson person answered, then put me on hold. I sigh heavily as the Director of division, he too doesnt like me that well. Hes alot like George, almost too much. He was the director of division back when I was director of CTU. How that man kept his position all these years still amazes me. He is a complete ass, in my opinion.

"This is Chapelle" Ryan answers.

"Hey Ryan, I need you to do me a favor, just this one time" I nearly beg him. He rarely accepts my advice, but this time its too dam important for him to just set it aside.

"Im glad you survived the bombing" Ryan says, whether or not I believe him is the question kind of. I sort have gotten the jest that he wanted me out, out for good. Dead possibly, of course he is not the type of man that would just go out and do that, he knows the consequences.

"I need a favor" I repeat myself.

"Yes, what is that?" Ryan finally is starting to pay attention to what I am saying.

"I need you to get all the night shift from CTU up at Division, have them search the secruity back up tapes that you had recieved from yesterday, so we can find who planted the bomb at CTU" I explain to him.

There is a moment of silence before he answers, I figure he is thinking weather or not to do this.

"Alright Jack, just let me handle it, I got it under control from here" Ryan answered me. At least hes going to do what I ask him, for once, I think he knows I am right. At least one thing can go right today. I hang the phone up then.


	6. Decisions

**Authors' Note: alright another short chapter, sorry kinda slow today...lol**

**RedSoxGirl77: thank you, glad you like it**

**Amy: thanks, man trying to build up suspense for you guys**

**Mav32: yep...Chappelle...the new Mason! hahaha**

**Bobdabuilder0804: sorry i had to literally disarm him at 1 point in one of my stories...**

**Chapter 6: Decisions**

_Kims' POV_

I was just sitting there crying in my room for like the last few hours. When I heard my cell phone ring, I rub my nose then reach into my pocket pulling it out. I look at the Caller ID, its just the number, I dont know this number either. I let out a heavy sigh before answering it.

"Hello?" I ask confusingly, I have no idea who it is.

"Kim, Its me" Its dad. Hes awake! O my god its soo relieving to hear his voice. He sounds exhausted, but not in pain, the doctors propably have him on pain killers, which is propably a good thing.

"Kim?" He asks again into the phone, I hadnt realized i had paused a quite a long time.

"Yes, Im so glad to hear your voice dad, I was so worried once I saw the report on tv!" I say at almost a too quick of rate for any one to comphrehend.

"Its alright sweetie, Can you bring me some clothes? since Im going to be stuck here for awhile?" He asked me.

"Sure what hostipal are you at?" I ask him, not wanting to have him know i had been there before and left without seeing him.

"Umm..." Theres a muffled question, he asked propably Tony or Michelle what hostipal they were at, then he got back on the phone with me and continued "LA County General" He answered me.

"Ill be there soon" I replied, "I love you" I then hung up the phone, knowing hed just repeat me after anyways. I got up, and clean myself up a bit. Then I ventured into his room, grabbing just his sleep cloths, figuring they wont let him have much else, hes not going anywheres anyways.

_Tonys' POV_

"Umm..." Jack put his hand over the phone then looked to me.

"What hostipal are we at anyways?" He asked me.

"Los Angeles County General." I answer simply

"LA County General" He then said into the phone.

"I love you too" I heard him say before he hung up the phone.

"So..." I couldnt really say anything but the odd silence was slightly erie, I dont like just silence.

"Hey Michelle, could you or Milo head down to Division, since me and Tony are slightly out of comission at the moment, I just want to make sure they actually do what I asked them to do, and keep us updated please" Jack looked over to Michelle. I could see he was already doubting the fact that division will actually follow what he said to do, though yes it is the right thing.

"Alright" Michelle answered, standing up, she kissed me on the forehead quickly.

"I love you" She whispered into my ear, then she went over to Milo and poked him awake. He yawned glancing around, then Michelle told him what was going on and he followed her out the door.

"You really dont trust many people do you Jack?" I said as they just left the room.

"Theres only a select few..." Jack adjusting himself in his bed.

_Michelles' POV_

Jack had sent me and Milo over to division, to kind of spy on them to make sure they were doing what Jack had asked them to do. Jack truely doesnt trust many. I saw Kim get out of her car as we were leaving.

Milo and I made a quick pit stop though, at our houses so we could change and freshen up some, we could at least look half way decent. After that we went straight to Division. Once we got there I noticed, nothing had happened, none of the CTUs people were there yet. It had been an hour since Jack had called Chappelle. I knew Chappelle didnt like Jack either, he was far too much like Mason for anyone's liking. I swear those two could have been brothers. I told Milo to go off and find the secruity tapes to CTU, and all the back up stuff, as i went in search for Chappelle.

"Hello Ryan" I say from the doorframe of his office. He glances around to see me.

"Ms. Dessler" He replies then goes back to his computer screen.

"It doesnt look like you have been doing anything Jack had requested, he is right about how to go about this" I say.

"Sorry, Im busy with other things, Michelle, There are other things We must do first, before going off on some wild goose chase" Ryan answered me. Thats a stupid answer, seriously, what could be more important then finding the bomber!

"What could be more important! Dont you see this bombing is just a cover-up! For something bigger!" I nearly shout, in anger of his arrogance.

"I guess you mind your thoughts, I am in charge here, Ms. Dessler, and I will do what i think is right" Ryan glared at me. I dont give a dam, glare away at me.

"Jack is right and you know this Chappelle!" I am shouting now. O this man pisses me off.

_Kims' POV_

I just arrived at the hostipal again, i slowly make my way towards my fathers' room. Preparing myself to see him in such a weak condition. I had brought a pair of his sleep pants and a old t-shirt. I knocked on the door before entering the room.

"Hey..." I say weakly smiling at my dad, i glanced around to find that Michelle and Milo had left. I wonder why. O well, I shrug it off. I walk over to him, its not as bad as i thought it would be, though the missing arm is kind of shocking still. I place the cloths on his lap.

"Thanks sweetie" He smiles at me. I smile weakly back. I sit down in the now vacant chair which was occupied by Michelle when i last saw the room, i moved it over to my dads' bed side, he was trying to get himself up so he could go change in the bathroom off to the corner of the room.

_Jacks' POV_

I finally made it onto my feet, Im starting to feel the effects of not having an arm. Its just plain annoying...I closed the door behind me while trying to also balance the cloths in my arms. O this will be a long day.

It took me 30 friggin' minutes to get dressed! Now thats just pissing me off. And what was worse was that Kim had knocked on the door and asked if i needed help. I said no, as kind as i could get it but i knew frustration was evident in my tone. I finally made my way out of the bathroom. I had successfully also disconnected my IV. I am getting out of here. I dont think Chappelle will listen too Michelle or Milo, and I have a gut feeling that he isnt doing what I asked. I knew Id have to go down there myself. Now just how to get past Tony and Kim, they wont let me leave without an arguement.


End file.
